Even goddesses need love
by shinigamisama16
Summary: Naruto has a crappy day, but that changes when three goddesses see him as the perfect husband; wanting to make his life better, they show him just how much they love him. no flames, first story... one shot


Ch. 1

Naruto was having an all around bad day. First Sasuke left him for dead at the valley of the end, then when he got back, everyone but Tsunade, Jaraiya, and Kakashi called him a failure. Unknown to Naruto, the goddesses were on his side all the way. Right as Naruto's head hit the pillow, Fate burst into the hall of Kami. Annoyed at Fate for entering without knocking, Kami threw her brush at Fate. Fate stopped the soaring object and said, "there's something you have to see" and so, with a curious Kami in tow, Fate heads for the Scrying Mirror. Finding in moments what she's looking for she tells Kami to take a look. Yami seeing her two sisters at the Scrying Mirror goes to see what they're doing. As she does so, Kami begins to watch Naruto's past.

Age three: after being kicked out of the orphanage, Naruto has made his home under the Akamichi family restaurant. Every night, he scurries like a mouse out of a small hole to scavenge food from the dumpster. However, two Anbu, one with a Tiger mask, another with a horse mask, see him and see an opportunity to rid their village of the "demon". And so cornering him, they start to mutilate him every way they can think of. By the end of it, he's bleeding from his eyes, nose, ears, mouth, and huge wounds on his left arm, chest, and back, where the flesh was stripped, torn, and flayed. Luckily for Naruto, another Anbu, this one in a Dog mask, beat the other two, fired them, and took him to the hospital. At first the secretary tried to prolong the paperwork to let Naruto bleed to death, however when the Hokage came and ordered Naruto to be treated they did out of fear of the most badass old man in the village.

Ages four through eight: even more fucked up shit happens to Naruto. Use your imagination.

Ages nine through twelve: people start ignoring him, hoping he'll become depressed and commit suicide.

Kami, Yami and Fate are all crying at the inhumanity shown to one of the most humane people in the village, and are amazed that the boy had the will and determination to stay sane when much "better" people would be driven to madness. Realizing that Naruto is everything that all three of them want in their husband, they all teleport to his room.

As Naruto slowly opens his eyes, he finds three of the most beautiful pairs of eyes gazing back at him filled with love, and a spark of lust.

Not understanding what's going on and thinking he's under attack, he leaps backwards out of bed, pulls a kunai from his pillow, and snaps into a very sloppy defense. Looking at him, they say "we aren't here to hurt you, we promise" baring his slightly elongated canines, Naruto growls "prove it". Wondering how to prove it, Naruto seeing the question on their faces, says prove you don't have any weapons. Taking their chance they all strip, lay on their backs, spread their legs and say "these are they only two places we could hide things in. immediately, Naruto pops a huge boner. Seeing this, Fate snaps her fingers making his clothing disappear. Still holding the kunai, he freaks out and throws it at Fate, however, Kami makes the kunai disappear as well. She says they're goddesses and see him as their perfect husband. Understanding, Naruto suddenly thrusts all ten and a half inches into Fate, making her scream in ecstasy and causing her eyes to roll back into her head. As he keeps pounding into her, she cums again and again with every thrust. Finally he cums, pouring so much into Fate that her stomach gets visibly bigger and makes her look pregnant. "So who's next?" says Naruto. Both Yami and Kami tackled him, Kami forcing her pussy onto Naruto's face while Yami impales herself on his ten inches of goddess humbling manhood. Slamming up into her while channeling chakra through his tongue, he causes both to cum with every lick and thrust. After he cums into Yami, she and Kami switch and Kami impales herself on him as well, however, she impales her ass. And so again he makes them cum with every thrust and lick. When he finally cums, he pours so much into her ass she vomits it and then licks it up again.


End file.
